icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006–07 QMJHL season
The 2006–07 QMJHL season was the 38th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The regular season ran from September 14, 2006 to March 18, 2007. Eighteen teams played 70 games each in the schedule. The Lewiston Maineiacs finished first overall in the regular season winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy. Lewiston won sixteen playoff games and lost only one, en route to their first President's Cup, defeating the Val-d'Or Foreurs in the finals. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime loss; SL = Shootout loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Goaltending leaders Note: GP = Games Played; Mins = Minutes Played; W = Wins; L = Losses: OTL = Overtime losses; SL = Shootout losses; GA = Goals allowed; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Canada-Russia Challenge The 2006 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge was hosted by the Rouyn-Noranda Huskies and the Val-d'Or Foreurs. On November 20, 2006, the QMJHL All-stars defeated the Russian Selects 6–2 at the Aréna Dave Keon. On November 21, 2006, the QMJHL All-stars defeated the Russian Selects 4–3 at the Centre Air Creebec. Since the tournament began in 2003, the QMJHL All-stars have won five games, the Russian Selects have three wins. Playoffs The top nine teams from the Telus division, and top seven teams from the Eastern division qualified for the playoffs. The ninth place team in the Telus division qualified in the Eastern division, and ranked by regular season points. All series were best-of-seven. Divisions crossed over in the semifinals. Brad Marchand was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 40 points (16 goals, 24 assists). †Shawinigan seeded 8th in Eastern division. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Ondrej Pavelec, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Left defence - Andrew MacDonald, Moncton Wildcats * Right defence - Kristopher Letang, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Left winger - Viatcheslav Trukhno, Gatineau Olympiques * Centreman - Mathieu Perreault, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Right winger - Thomas Beauregard, Acadie-Bathurst Titan ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Jonathan Bernier, Lewiston Maineiacs * Left defence - Oskars Bartulis, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Right defence - Jean-Claude Sawyer, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Left winger - Benoît Doucet, Victoriaville Tigres * Centreman - James Sheppard, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Right winger - François Bouchard, Baie-Comeau Drakkar ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Peter Delmas, Lewiston Maineiacs * Left defence - Mark Barberio, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles / Moncton Wildcats * Right defence - Simon Lacroix, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left winger - Michael Frolik, Rimouski Océanic * Centreman - Christopher DiDomenico, Saint John Sea Dogs * Right winger - Jakub Voracek, Halifax Mooseheads * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Lewiston Maineiacs *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Lewiston Maineiacs *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Lewiston Maineiacs ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Mathieu Perreault, Acadie-Bathurst Titan *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, François Bouchard, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Jonathan Bernier, Lewiston Maineiacs *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Ondrej Pavelec, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Guy Carbonneau Trophy - Best Defensive Forward, Marc-Andre Cliche - Lewiston Maineiacs *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Kris Letang, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Kevin Lowe Trophy - Best Defensive Defenceman, Kris Letang, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Angelo Esposito, Quebec Remparts *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Jakub Voracek, Halifax Mooseheads *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Jakub Voracek, Halifax Mooseheads *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, T. J. Brennan, St. John's Fog Devils *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, David Desharnais, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Roger Kennedy, Halifax Mooseheads *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Alexandre Picard-Hooper, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Kristopher Letang, Val-d'Or Foreurs ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Clément Jodoin, Lewiston Maineiacs *Maurice Filion Trophy - General Manager of the Year, Pascal Vincent, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year *Jean Sawyer Trophy - Marketing Director of the Year 06-07MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons